


RiddlerGordon - Scents

by BeachGnome



Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachGnome/pseuds/BeachGnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim notices something different about Eddie, and Ed takes it as an opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RiddlerGordon - Scents

"Is that cologne?" Jim normally wouldn't comment on how his co-workers smelled, but considering the person he was standing next to was Edward Nygma, it was surprising enough to say out loud.

"I thought I would try some. Does it smell nice?" When most people asked questions like that it was usually with some apprehension, worry that the answer might be negative, but not Eddie. Edward Nygma was always confident, it was something Jim liked about him, that firm self-assuredness.

"Yeah, it's really good. Should get myself a bottle one of these days. Spending too much time around Bullock is starting to make me think deodorant is for fancy occasions." the two of them were just going over some things Edward had drawn in his notebook, bullet trajectories, when the detective noticed the other's change in scent. Barbara always said he was like a hound, could smell a hot dog cart five miles off, so it wasn't surprising he noticed the subtle change in scent. 

"Good for him, I was starting to think he didn't wear it at all." Ed's smile was mischievous, the two of them falling into their own respective snickers and chuckles.

"I can hear you ladies!" Bullock yelled from across the room, looking the same way he always did: disgruntled. 

"We know!" Jim and Ed replied in unintentional unison, turning to each other and laughing a lot less quietly than before.

The a few days later Ed casually handed Jim a blue bottle with gold lettering. Jim was confused before realizing what it was. 

"You didn't have to-"

"You're going to smell like Bullock, spending all that time you do in his car." it was a calculated response that was equal parts humorous and excuse. "It's a different scent than mine of course. This one will suit you." he said it with that same confidence he gave any fact, the tone that always made Jim believe in Ed one hundred percent.

"Ha. Barbara is going to wonder what girl at work is flirting with me." Jim was too busy examining the bottle to see Ed smile in amusement to what was flying over the detective's head. 

"Your fiancée should step up her game if she's losing to me." Ed was pleased when Jim chuckled in response. "She'll thank me." he pointed at the bottle, giving one last grin before heading back to work. 

Jim had the feeling that Edward was going to be right again.


End file.
